


A Quiet Moment

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dear Moryo, I hope you don't mind...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>(Fëanorians make for terrible houseguests, especially to other Fëanorians.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2015, with the prompt: [Noldorin Areas of Beleriand](http://b2mem.livejournal.com/279880.html?thread=4254280#t4254280) \- _Maedhros and Fingon spending time together sometime during the Siege of Angband. A quiet moment for them, in spite of all the problems around. Could include Maglor, or Caranthir, helping them to have this moment._
> 
> After multiple attempts to write about Fingon and Maedhros’ romantic getaway to beautiful Lake Helevorn, I gave up and wrote this drabble instead. A quiet moment was attempted, anyway.

“Look here,” Fingon said seriously. “The whole thing is perfect. The mountains, the lake, the whacking big moon overhead. The pines whisper in the wind, and the air is as pure as a maiden’s heart. And here _I_ am, with my arm just casually thrown over your shoulder -- and yet here _you_ are, writing correspondence as if you are back in Himring! Maitimo, this is unacceptable!” 

When Fingon tried to snatch his quill away, Maedhros fended him off and said, “Findekáno, you know that Carnistir requires ample prior notice before any of us visit.” 

“We are already here!” 

“I know!”


End file.
